Kouga Arc
The Kouga Arc is the second story arc in the Magi manga series. Alibaba and Aladdin captured a dungeon, but upon leaving the dungeon, Aladdin ends up stranded in a distant country’s grasslands. There, he lived with an Equestrian tribe, the Kouga Clan, whom picked him up. In that village, Aladdin met an old woman who could see “Rukh”. At the same time, the Kouga Clan came in contact with another group, the Kou Empire. Summary Kouga Clan In a very faraway place, Aladdin is found unconscious. In another place, Baba tells the children the story about the Rukh. Then, Aladdin is brought to her by the Kouga Clan's men. Aladdin dreams of Ugo not answering the question who he is. When he wakes up, Toya greets him and brings him a breakfast. Then, Baba comes in and the two of them talk about Rukh, as Aladdin can see it too. Baba realizes something about him. Later, Toya introduces Aladdin to his savior, Dorji. Boyan and Bator tease Dorji and Toya a little, making Dorji blush. Then, Baba comes and they talk about Kouga's determination to fight the Kou Empire. Then, Aladdin releases Ugo, making himself suspicious. He says from where he is coming but hears that it's very faraway. He is happy when he learns that he can go with a caravan two weeks later, as he wants to meet up with his friend, Alibaba Saluja. In the evening, Aladdin learns that everyone from the Kouga Clan makes one, big family. Baba decides to take him as her own child. Meanwhile, Kou's troops are getting closer to Kouga. The Kou Empire Hakuei Ren hears the message of the troops and decides to go. Aladdin is playing with the horse, while Toya and Dorji talk. Toya hopes that the things won't change and there will be a peace, but Dorji reassures her that he will always protect her. Then, Aladdin loses control over the horse but Hakuei saves him from dying. She starts the negotiations with the Kouga Clan but fails. When Toya comes to give Hakuei some milk, she is attacked by Ryosai, who thinks that their offer is more worth than anything else. Dorji retaliates by hitting him. Back in her quarter, Hakuei decides to not attack Kouga, what isn't liked by Ryosai. Hakuei and Aladdin Aladdin flies on his turban to pay Hakuei a visit. During their talk, Hakuei asks Aladdin about his Magic Turban, telling him about the Dungeon vessels, and learns that it's not the case. Then, Aladdin asks her to not kill the villagers and gets her word that she won't. Slave Hunting During his way back, Aladdin tells Ugo about his feeling that he will find out something in the village. As soon as he joins the Kouga Clan, he is notified about women being kidnapped in the slave hunting. Men set off to save them, but warned by Baba to not kill anyone. Meanwhile, Kou's soldiers abuse Toya until they notice men riding in their direction. In the meantime, Baba asks Aladdin who he is. Dorji attacks a soldier who threatens to kill Toya. Meanwhile, Baba tells Aladdin a story about the Magi. She says that he is not only "the child of granny", but also "a friend of Alibaba and Ugo". Then, men come back with saved women, happy that they didn't have to kill anyone in the process. Baba tells them that they have to protect their lives. After teasing Toya and Dorji during the evening's fest, Baba leaves alone. She thinks that she has to survive with everyone else, but then is shot with the arrow. War Toya and Aladdin discover shot Baba. Aladdin takes her on his Magic Turban. Meanwhile, Ryosai reports to Hakuei that they were attacked by the Kouga Clan. He suggest to wage a war, but she refuses and heads for the negotiations. Kouga's people decide to fight the Kou Empire. Ryosai talks with his subordinates discuss what will happen if Hakuei learns of their actions but Ryosai explains that she might be killed by Kouga Clan. During her way, Hakuei tells Seisyun Ri that she doesn't think that there will be a war, according to what Aladdin said. As soon as they reach the village, they are attacked. Aladdin shows up with Baba's staff. But he is then asked to give back the staff. Hakuei exclaims that she doesn't wish a war, but the Kouga Clan doesn't want to believe her. They are stopped by Baba who declares that Kouga will be part of the Kou Empire and states her reason. Kouga's people decide to live with a pride. Later, Baba dies. She appears behind Aladdin in the form of Rukh. She reassures him that he's not alone, as every life is connected by Rukh. She also tells him to guide millions as the Magi. She then bids Aladdin farewell and leaves him in tears. Meanwhile, Hakuei is surrounded by her subordinates. Ryosai states that he wants a war. Hakuei and Ryosai Aladdin says that he's happy that he came to this village and notices the light coming from his flute. Hakuei learns that Ryosai betrayed her only to kill her and become a General. After hearing her response, Ryosai decides to fight her. She answers coldly what makes him furious, so he and his troops attack her. Hakuei calls out for Paimon's power while Seisyun fends off soldiers with his Household Vessel. Hakuei attacks her opponents with the Wind Magic, however, she and Seisyun quickly run out of Magoi. As she thinks they shrunk enemy's army enough, Hakuei orders Seisyun to capture Ryosai. He laughs at her and shows her how many people he still have. His army shoots her and Seisyun with arrows and quickly captures them. He then kicks Hakuei in her stomach and adds not to worry, since he will kill her precious little brother as well. Provoked, she takes her sword and attacks him, but he blocks it. However, when she starts to hope she has a chance in a one-on-one fight, she gets shoot by soldiers' arrows once again. However, Aladdin comes and with the help of Ugo, he defeats Ryosai. Paimon Aladdin tells Hakuei that he's the Magi. Then, he is introduced to Seisyun. After that, Aladdin materializes Paimon and talks with her. Aladdin learns more about being the Magi and that Hakuei is her King Candidate, appointed by a Magi who lives in the Kou Empire. Meanwhile, Kou's Magi, Judar, interrupts Hakuryuu Ren his training. He tells him to go and conquer a Dungeon. In the meantime, Paimon asks Aladdin if he has chosen his own King Vessel. After bidding Hakuei and Seisyun farewell, Aladdin runs with the thoughts of meeting Alibaba again. Departure On the day of his departure, Aladdin prepares himself. After stating that there are no coincidences in the world and clearing the situation with Goltas, he bids the Kouga Clan farewell. During his way, he recalls how he could wish for one thing and decided it that Ugo will be his friend. He had a lot of fun with him until the day Aladdin had to go outside has come. During Aladdin's adventure, he worked and was happily heading to Balbadd. Navigation Category:Kouga Arc Category:Story Arcs